Oneshots!
by ButtercupsDaBombXD
Summary: Title says all. Oneshots about ppg/rrb or whatever comes to my mind about the powerpuffs or rowdyruffs.
1. Oneshot 1: these dark days

**So these are going to be one-shots,ones that I will update on an untimely schedule, mostly just for when I'm in the mood or inspired. They will about color-coded and/or mixed couples, some may be just about one person. You may also pm me with any ideas if you like. oh and most of them will be based on songs. This one is based on "This Dark Day" by 12 Stones.**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be on here if I owned anything, would I? **

**(authors note: if this one-shot looks or seems familiar to You, it's because I had uploaded it, then had to delete it due to a problem)**

* * *

Boomer threw the pills down the drain, watching them until they could no longer be seen. He knew he wasn't supposed to do that, but he felt like it. They were for his depression, but they didn't even help him, so he figured he might as well get rid of them._ I would still suffer anyway._ He threw the empty bottle to the side,not caring where it landed. It always hurt him when Brick and Butch would send him to murder people, way couldn't they do it themselves? He would have no choice but to do it, being the so-call weakest. He hated killing, he was abusing himself in the process. He had feelings, unlike his brothers. Everynight, he would toss and turn, sleepless, remembering the faces, the tormented faces of those he killed, haunting him, making him wish he could rewind everything and walk away from it all,as if it had never happen, but he couldn't. He couldn't stand it. In fact, he wanted his life to end. His thoughts were suffocating , always making it hard for him to go through life, breaking him slowly piece by piece, weakening his will to live.

The only time he was able to escape was when he would close his eyes and dream. Dream of the perfect place. Whenever he thought of ending it all or to never breath again, he would do it and manage to drift away. When he felt those dark days coming, he would close them and imagine the light hidden behind clouds. But he knew it was only temporary. He always tried to keep them closed til everything was over, but he couldn't. And now he was able to less and less. He feared that soon he wouldn't be able to at all and be stuck and this dark world. One with depression, suicidal thoughts, and soon, death.

The worst had come, his sanctuary was gone. He couldn't do it, he was trapped in his wake. Every day was now a living nightmare. Any mistake could cost him. His brothers were no help, either, always mocking him and encouraging him to die. He was trapped here, been here too long. He couldn't stand it and took a knife to his wrist, believing his brothers again that he was unwanted. But one cut wasn't enough, so he added more marks, each deeper then the last. The blood in his veins poured out, leaving behind pale bloody skin. He just slid onto the floor,shaking and his heart pounding, watching as the floor was covered in red, believing the blood was poison coming out of him so he could be free. Watching it as he was fading away.

He closed his eyes for what he hoped would be the last time. He had given up. This had beaten him. Now he was just waiting for death to come. He felt himself become cold, yet he was burning up. He shut his eyes tighter just to see at least one more ray of light, to affirm if this was right. He couldn't, his shut eyes only showed darkness, the darkness of death, in the shape of a demon. It immediately mocked him, smirking and silently laughing, throwing it in his face that he had given up and his brothers had always been right, he was a wimp. Boomer held tears from coming out, was he really proving himself weak by ending his life? Death extended its hand, ready to take Boomer. Boomer dropped the blood covered knife and slowly picked himself up,eyes still shut, ready to make his choice.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked in the mirror, staring at death's hand. He wanted people to know that he was strong, not weak. His brothers said he was weak and that he wouldn't be able to go through it and surpass it. They said he'd never change, that he'd never have the strength to break away. He'd prove them wrong. They thought he didn't have the strength to do it, oh if only they knew. He decided then and there, it would change. He couldn't go back and fix anything, but he could change and walk away. He would break loose from the chains that had bounded him for so long. This was for all those who thought he couldn't. It was time to turn the page. He let his eyes fully open, taking in all the light in the room, and left death in a shocked state as he made up his mind to live. No more dreaming, no more imagining, no more looking for way out. It was time to stay awake. He would no longer merely or barely get through the day, he would face it head on and survive. He'd make it, these dark days would soon be over.

He made it, the day was over. The torment was gone. He made it by staying awake. His brothers didn't want to believe and so did nobody else, how he could have survive it all, but it was true. He would no longer kill people, hurt people, nor abuse them. Nobody thought he would have made it, but he did. This dark day was done. He had broken away, the impossible was done, his life renewed. He knew he never would have made it without keep his eyes open. Having them closed had made it worst, made the days last longer, but he was able to notice in time. He knew now to aways have them open.

He flew away, away from everyone that had hurt him or never believed in him. He would never look back. No need to look back on those days, days that would never come again. Those days were over, as long as he stayed awake and never closed his eyes again.

* * *

** Did you like it? Did ya? Did ya? Well I'll try to update something when ever I can,bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Those eyes pt 1

**So anyways I was bored in class and this came to mind. I just had to post this up here. It's a poem/one-shot. I know, I know, I havent got the requests up here but I will soon, don't worry. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I do not own the PpG**

* * *

**Those Eyes pt. 1**

Her lime green eyes

saw right through his disguise.

Saw through every plastered smile, every false grin

every box of chocolate, every hug and kiss

Every time they met,

his eyes drifted to her little blonde sis,

watching her every move,

without acknowledging his girl nearby.

She got tired of this

and wanted the problem solved

Sadly, for her, he cut her off.

"_I never really loved you ,"_ he whispered in her ear,

"_I just felt pity."_

Pity for an ugly girl.

He left her in the rain,

standing all alone.

And all you could see

was those bright green eyes

slowly turning to stone.

* * *

**Yes, I know pretty sad for the green puff.. **

**But, if you can guess who the guy was ( though you can put anyone) I will make a one-shot with the pairing of your choice. Normal or mixed!**


	3. Chapter 3: Those Eyes pt2

**Another poem/one-Shot in the same day. Keep your eyes open, I just might have another one up later. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:The PowerPuff Girls do not belong to me...**

* * *

**Those Eyes pt. 2**

Open those bright blue eyes,

look towards the young sunrise.

Show you pearly whites,

let your giggles fly.

Everyone you know is sad,

another reason for you to be glad.

All because your sisters died

only you know the reason why.

The spotlight was always upon them

all you did was make it end.

Now you eyes are a happy blue

all the while nobody has a clue...

* * *

**Pretty dark for the bubbly one of the group.**

**R & R!**


	4. Chapter 4:Those Eyes pt 3

**The last of the trio! Youve probably already guessed who it is... Blossom. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:The PowerPuff Girls do not belong to me...**

* * *

**Those Eyes pt. 3**

Roses are red.

Violets are blue.

But my eyes are of the pinkest hue.

An angel by day,

a fallen by night,

at least, so i've heard.

In reality, im a lost lonely soul

who's truth has never been told,

who's heart is not so far from cold.

Nobody cares, nobody hears,

not even my sisters know about my fears.

But my eyes say it all,

a once golden angel,

at the climax of her fall.

* * *

***Sigh* Well, I really wanted these to say how some feeling can only be expressed through your eyes, but I drifted from that and made them sad. If you really did like them, I might just do some for the Rowdyruffs, but only if you ask or comment!**

**R & R!**


End file.
